


Endings

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Poetry, burial, decomposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Bilbo is no dwarf, for all that the Company share of themselves.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt breakdown

his bones  
will not  
become crystal

his is no  
mountain home

his is the open sky  
and waiting earth below

trees will spread  
their roots  
wide, and deep  
and he will grow taller  
than ever he was before


End file.
